La de Mala Suerte
by kaze143
Summary: Este finc es dedicado a la mejor escritora de Fanfiction ami parecer Michelle Guzman eres la mejor persona de todo este ancho planeta y lo sabes bien. Como no pude darte un regalo en persona te regalo este song-finc disfrútalo es sobre KazexReika perdón que no lo subí el día de tu cumple buena bye hermanita.


_**Hola… yo si de nuevo siendo su pesadilla -.-UUU … jajajaja es broma chicos solo que tenía que escribir este finc para mi hermana mayor por su cumpleaños … Michelle Guzman tu zas sido mi compañera, mi hermana, mi novia (broma) mi consejera, mi protectora y te estoy tan agradecida por eso.**_

_**Y sobre todo la persona que me calma en las peores situaciones que me pasan y también en la que mas confió… perdón por no haber subido el finc el día de tu cumple pero es que saliera perfecto (aunque sé que no todas las cosas son perfectas y sé que este finc no es perfecto) **_

_**Me despido y te dejo leer el song-finc espero que te guste la canción MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SER MI AMIGA no sabes cuánto TE AMO (en amor de hermanas claro xD no pienses cosas raras tu sabes que yo amo a Shiro (Cristhian )) bueno bye.**_

La chica miraba la ventana, intentando calmar sus sentimientos, eran tantos y estaban envueltos en tantas cosas que su mente por más que quisiera no podía aclararse, deseaba sacarse ese dolor de su pecho y no sufrir más, deseaba que él la buscara y le pidiera perdón.

Pero no allí se encontraba al pie de su cama viendo por la ventana las gotas incesantes de lluvia que caía, como las lágrimas caían por su rostro.

_-Abriste una ventana despertando una ilusión _

_-Segando por completo mi razón_

_-Mantuve la esperanza conociendo tu interior_

_-Sintiendo tan ajeno tu calor_

_-Probé de la manzana por amor_

_Flas back…._

Hace ya algún tiempo la chica había entablado una relación con el chico.

-Prometo amarte por siempre- menciono con fervor y sinceridad.

-Yo también- repitió la chica con mucha alegría, su corazón no podía estar más feliz ella amaba y era amada.

La chica le dedico un beso apasionado para después dar paso a su cama y entre gemidos y besos, uno al otro se entregaba cada vez más.

-Te Amo Kaze-kun- repitió la chica con cara de enamorada.

-Yo también Te Amo Reika-san- el chico la estrecho contra su cuerpo era un par de adultos de 23 años, responsables de sus actos él la amaba y ella lo amaba ese era su verso solo de ellos, ella había estado locamente enamorada de el por muchos años y cuando por fin lo encontró no lo dejaría marcharse.

Llevaban ya dos años de relación era los más felices.

_-Quiero ya no amarte y enterrar este dolor._

_-Quiero que mi corazón te olvide_

_-Quiero como tú quiero ser yo la fuerte _

_-Solo te he pedido a cambio tu sinceridad_

_-Quiero que el amor al fin conteste._

_-¿Por qué siempre soy yo la de la mala suerte?_

Él para ella era todo su amor, su vida, su cielo, su amante, su amigo, era su Todo.

Pero ese día en el que su corazón sintió que se escapaba de su cuerpo cuando le dijo esas palabras.

-Me tengo que ir a otro país- menciono el chico con una cara completamente triste- Perdóname pero…- menciono antes de intentar abrazarla.

Esta apenas terminaba de asimilar las palabras que en su cabeza sonaban… y al percatarse de que este la quería abrazar se echo a correr y el chico por más que quiso alcanzarla no pudo.

El chico se fue.

Fin de Flash Back…

Por más que la busco no la encontró… no pudo explicar bien el porqué se iba, ella simplemente lloro en silencio la partida de su amor, lloro hasta que se quedo sin lagrimas, sin ganas de vivir, sin deseos de seguir, Lo quería a él, y lo quería a su lado.

Había cambiado su número de teléfono, había cambiado de ciudad, había hasta cambiado su nombre, había cambiado de vida, quería olvidarlo, quería que solo fuera un episodio más de su vida, pero eso nunca sería posible.

Así como los meses pasaron, su soledad se hacía mucho más insoportable, quería olvidarlo tenía que tener las fuerzas para hacerlo, quería ser fuerte, el de seguro ya ni siquiera la recordaba, pero ella sí que lo hacía a cada minuto de su vida.

-Tengo que olvidarte- la chica acaricio su vientre el cual se veía más abultado que el de cualquier otra mujer- tengo que ser fuerte por los dos

_-Vienes me acaricias y te marchas con el sol_

_-Me duele solo ser tu diversión no._

_-Dices que me amas que no hay nadie como yo_

_-Que soy la dueña de tu corazón_

_-Pero alguien más esta en tu habitación._

_-Quiero ya no amarte y enterrar este dolor._

_-Quiero que mi corazón te olvide_

_-Quiero ser como tú quiero ser yo la fuerte._

_-Solo te he pedido a cambio tu sinceridad_

_-Quiero que el amor por fin conteste _

_-¿Por qué siempre soy yo la de la mala suerte _

Con el pasar del tiempo dio a luz un hermoso niño, que hacia aun mas difícil olvidar al chico ya que era su retrato en vida, quería olvidarlo pero sería imposible, pero a pesar de eso, amaba a su hijo, desde ahora seria fuerte por él y por nadie más, con el pasar de dos años, el vacio marcado por el amor que había llenado, se fue apagado claro que no mucho ella quería que el viniera y le pidiera perdón y que le dijera que la amaba y que la necesitaba en su vida tanto como ella a él , pero nada de eso pasaba, pasando otro año la luz de la esperanza se fue apagando poco a poco , pero no la luz de su amor

-Kazemaru que abre significado para ti – menciono la chica derramando pequeñas lagrimas, quería huir, quería pero no podía ya no lloraba como antes pero si lloraba.

Un pequeño niño de tres años de edad se acerco a ella y la beso y abrazo y le limpio las lágrimas.

-Mami Te Amo- eran las primeras palabras que pronunciaba correctamente y eran tan bellas, la chica lo estrecho contra su pecho y lo beso.

-Yo también mi amor- la chica dejo de llorar y prometió nunca más acordarse del chico, ese que le arruino su vida y al mismo tiempo se la alegro, esas palabras bastaron para darle fuerza

Vagamente recordó poco unas cuantas peleas que habían tenido con él, el siempre le pedía perdón por todo, aunque no fuese su culpa, era tan especial y aunque su amor no fuera perfecto era único y honesto.

_-Y no, no pasa nada si el amor no es perfecto._

_-Siempre y cuando sea honesto._

_-Y no ya para que pedir perdón _

_-No es correcto no puedo compartir lo que no se me dio._

_-No soy la dueña de tu corazón._

_-Yo soy quien sobra en esta habitación no._

Otro año paso ya no sentía tristeza todo su esfuerzo y su concentración era para su hijo era su razón de vivir y seguir adelante sin derrumbarse. Un día al pasar tomada de la mano con su hijo por un puesto de revista su corazón se estremeció y estallo al ver en la primera plana, _**"Ichirouta Kazemaru regresa a tierra Japonesa"**_

Estaba en primera plana y eso hizo que a su mente le diera un vuelco.

-Mami ¿Quien es ese señor?-pregunto inocentemente el niño al ver que su madre sostenía con fuerza la revista.

-Nadie Taro- Menciono la chica como había arrugado la revista la pago y siguió su camino dispuesta a que eso no le arruinara su vida y la de su hijo.

Pero aunque no quisiera recordar a ese chico su mente lo hacía, después de todo era el padre de su hijo… pero él no regreso y no la busco, cuatro años y no habían cruzado una sola palabra, deseaba mirarlo por última vez y decirle unas cuantas cosas y así cerraría es capítulo de su vida para siempre.

-Eso are- resonó en la cabeza de la chica.

Dos meses después el chico hizo una entrega de autógrafos con los demás de su equipo, por lo visto era muy famoso y respetado, había planeado todo bien lo miraría, platicaría con el tranquilamente, le haría unos cuantos reclamos y se marcharía para siempre, no iba mencionar ni una sola palabra de su pequeño hijo, no quería estarlo viendo sabiendo que lo amaba aunque quizás eso fuera egoísta de su parte.

Entro al establecimiento con la frente en alto, alguno de los fans no la dejaban pasar pero de todas formas se las ingenio, ella era hermosa en todo sentido , su cuerpo a pesar de los años seguía siendo espectacular y su cara no había cambiado nada, quizás las Rastas era lo que había cambiado ya que llevaba el cabello suelto a la altura de media espalda y ondulado, pero aun así el chico fue capaz de reconocerla y sin tardar bajo de la tarima y se le acerco y la estrecho entre sus brazos.

-Reika… yo… – el chico la estrechaba en sus brazos- no sabes cuánto Te Amo y te he extrañado.

La chica se derrumbo en sus brazos sí que era una cobarde, pero reacciono y lo empujo de sus brazos.

-No – las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar de parte de la chica- Tu no me lastimaras mas – la chica capto la mirada de todos los allí presente que tomaban fotos pero a esto le importo a ella poco.

-Por favor Reika no te vayas de nuevo – el chico se le acerco y esta retrocedió un poco- tienes que escucharme por favor.

La chica derramo mas lagrimas y se derrumbo por completo sus piernas simplemente no eran capaz de mantenerla de pie y de tanto que quería decir las palabras se atoraban en su garganta. El chico la tomo en brazos y la llevo rápidamente atrás del establecimiento era el lugar donde se estaba alojando juntos con sus compañeros.

-Déjenla respirar- menciono una mujer que la miraba desmayada.

-No hace falta que me ayude yo me encargo de ella- hablo esta vez el chico- solo necesito que me dejen a solas -el chico le acerco con un algodón lleno de alcohol y mientras lo ponía en su nariz la abrazaba fuertemente evitando que callera al suelo.

_-Quiero ya no amarte y enterrar este dolor_

_-Quiero que mi corazón te olvide._

_-Quiero ser como tú quiero ser yo la fuerte _

_-Solo te he pedido en cambio tu sinceridad_

_-Quiero que el amor al fin conteste_

_-¿Por qué siempre soy yo la de la mala suerte._

La chica despertó con el olor de alcohol en su nariz quería avanzar pero algo se lo impidió.

-Reika por favor escúchame- esa vos era la de él, pero no, no quería escuchar mas.

-Suéltame- grito derramando lágrimas de dolor.

-No-menciono el chico- hasta que me escuches… Te Amo y nunca te he olvidado, me tuve que ir porque mi madre estaba muriendo y necesitaba dinero para un operación- Reika lo miro y se sintió realmente culpable pero ¿Por qué no la había buscado en todos esos años- intente llamarte de deje miles de mensajes pero no me contéstate , intente buscarte, contrate más de un investigador pero ninguno pudo dar con tu paradero- la chica lo miro con más atención- todo estos años me he sentido vacio sin ti, sin tus sonrisas, sin tus besos, sin tus carisias TE AMO y nunca lo dejare de hacer , para mí lo eres todo, así que por favor perdóname- lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

-No- menciono la chica con resentimiento y con mucha dificultad su boca temblaba con mucho fervor, el chico la soltó del agarre que tenía entre sus brazos y esta comenzó a llorar, el chico se acerco a ella y limpio las lágrimas y lentamente junto sus labios con lo de ella sus lagrimas se juntaban y se hacían una.

-No puedo vivir sin ti, todos estos años sobreviví con la esperanza que te encontraría por favor no te vuelvas a marchar de mi lado- el chico la abrazo por la cintura y la beso y esta aun llorando respondió a los besos con mucha pación.

-No te perdono- menciono con resentimiento mientras besaba mas al chico con sus ojos cerrados mientras sus palabras se atoraban en la garganta saliendo en pequeños sollozos- eres un idiota y te odio.

-Insúltame todo lo que quieras… pero no te dejare ir de mi lado- el chico la tomo aun más fuerte de la cintura intensificando los besos.

-Te odio- menciono la chica en los descansos que se daban para respirar., mientras sus lagrimas seguían rodando por sus blancas mejillas

-Y yo Te Amo con todo mi ser y mi corazón- el chico no pudo retener mas sus impulsos la cargo y entre besos la llevo hasta un sofá por allí cerca y la hizo suya. A lo que la chica no se opuso simplemente no despego sus labios con los de él y las veces que los despegaba volvía a ellos como sediento al agua, el chica le dedicaba carisias rezagadas, todos esos años había extrañado sus besos, sus carisias, su mirada y sus mejor curva… ósea su sonrisa, esa sonrisa que lo hacía enloquecer y que ahora en adelante no dejaría que se le escapara.

-Te Amo Reika- menciono el chico después de terminar en ella.

-Yo igual Kazemaru y en todo este tiempo no he podido olvidarte- la chica lo volvía a besar y lo estrecho contra su pecho desnudo- Te Amo y nunca más te dejare ir eres mío- menciono la chica con mucho recelo y a la vez con amor.

-Y tú eres mía y jamás dejare que escapes de mis manos- el chico la volvió a besar.

Y así se quedaron por un tiempo él la abrazaba y le besaba la frente y ella la mejilla con mucha ternura y se susurraban cosas como "Te amo baka" "Eres todo para mi" "Te extrañe" "Mi cielo" y muchas más.

-Kazemaru vístete tengo alguien quien presentarte.

Kazemaru no tardo en vestirse y ella tampoco, ahora sería feliz lo tenía a él y tenía a su hijo era feliz en ese momento.

-¿Quién es la persona que me vas a presentar?-pregunto con curiosidad.

La chica solo le sonrió y lo volvió a besar.

-Ya verás- menciono.

El taxi no tardo en llegar a la pequeña casa en donde vivía Reika, los dos bajaron y esta abrió la puerta la primera en salir fue una chica de unos 16 años.

-Muchas gracias por cuidar a Taro pero ya te puede ir Ayumi- menciono Reika a la chica, quien con una sonrisa se fue.

-Siempre es un gusto Reika-sama- menciono la chica a lo que Kazemaru quedo muy confundido.

Kazemaru quedo aturdido ¿Quién era Taro?

-Reika…-menciono el chico a lo que la chica lo tomo del brazo y camino por los pasillos, la casa no era grande pero su tiempo se llevaba en recorrerla, la chica doblo en una puerta y en una pequeña cama estaba una personita.

-Kazemaru cuando terminamos yo- la chica se sonrojo un poco pero estaba feliz ahora serian una familia- quede embarazada y Taro es nuestro hijo.

El chico quedo prácticamente tieso **(xD perdón por usar jerga Hondureña)** no lo creía.

-Enserio- el chico le alzo por la cintura y la beso con mucha pasión esa noticia lo hacía muy feliz.

-Reika – respondió a los besos con igual pación despertando al niño.

-Mami-menciono el niño el cual tenía el cabello revuelto se quedo viendo a Kazemaru.

Kazemaru simplemente bajo a Reika y se quedo de piedra no sabía que decir.

El niño en un momento se movió asía donde estaba Reika y la abrazo.

-Mi amor mira el es tu papa-menciono sin anestesia sabia que el niño comprendería sin mucha pelea que él era su papa y lo aceptaría.

-¿Enserió mami?-pregunto alegre.

-Si mi amor- el chico lo miro y este se puso rojito y le tiro los brazos a lo que Kazemaru lo tomo y abrazo con mucha ternura.

-**Ya no seré la de la mala suerte-**pensó Reika con mucha alegría al ver a su pequeña familia unida, como siempre soñó.

10 años después un chico de 14 años sonreía feliz al ver a su mama y a su papa besándose, termino de tomarles la foto y les llamo para mostrárselas.

-Se miran bien- menciono el chico a lo que la chica se le acerco con un poco de dificultad por su enorme vientre, pronto seria el su segundo parto en el cual daría a luz una hermosa niña a la cual nombrarían Neliel.

-Mama con cuidado-menciono el chico y fue el que se movió donde estaba ella para mostrarle la foto.

-Tu mama siempre sale hermosa- el hombre beso a su esposa a lo que el chico exclamo.

-Le provocaras un parto adelantado a mama

Los tres rieron y así paso la tarde, unas de las tarde hermosas que Reika Kazemaru y Taro pasaban juntos llenos de risas y cariño.

_**Aquí me quedo hermana espero que te guste este song-finc FELIZ CUMPLE de nuevo que kami te de muchos pero muchos años más para hacernos viejas juntas jejejejeje e.e ok no **_

_**Bueno me despido tengo que actualizar bye cuidate Te amo un montón y mas n_n cuídate.**_

_**Canción: Jessey y Joy- La de la Mala suerte **_

_**Taro: Primogénito varón.**_

_**Bueno se que la canción nos se adapta muy bien a la historia pero estoy enamorada de esa canción y fue la única que me gusto para el finc bueno hoy si ya me largo. **_


End file.
